Talk:Club Penguin Wiki/4
Can... Can someone admin put my finnish language wiki to the main page? The link is Here Wikis I saw the Artemis Fowl Series Wiki needed help, but i didn't read it. But Ninja Warrior Wiki also needs alot of help. I think we should put it up on a different page. April fools day How does this wiki know they will not be an april fools day this year?--Ratonbat 18:49, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Erm, it was some kind of a terrorist trying to be cool vandalizing´the wiki New Page Please help edit the new page I made called Rumors. Thanks! --Alxeedo111 TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! PUFFA DUPPA! 03:58, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Update! According to Billybob, on February 13 Puffles will be able to interact with Puffle furniture. It's not very important, but I still think it should be put on the Main Page under 'Club Penguin Events'. Maybe anyone who is able to edit the Main Page could put it there please. --Alxeedo111 TALK 02:31, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I know. I hope the black puffle destroy the furniture! --Staffan15 My talk 00:46, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Lol --Alxeedo111 TALK 01:03, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, I added it. ~~Bluehero~~ Thanks. --Alxeedo111 TALK 01:03, 5 February 2009 (UTC) I never saw a puffle interact with furniture, if someone knows please tell me! Ratonbat 11:39, 14 February 2009 (UTC) To make puffles play with furniture, you need to put out the furniture, open the puffle's player card and press "Play". Or, if it is a bed, click "Sleep", and, If it's a food bowl or water...thing, click "Food". It will do funny stuff, and, if you leave this stuff out, it will play with it by itself sometimes. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 12:01, 14 February 2009 (UTC) My puffles dont use furniture!Ratonbat 17:30, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Cool Place No lies, this is the best (next to Club Penguin) website I've ever been on. This wiki is the BEST and the only BEST!!! Archive 3 Is it ok if I made a third archive for the talk page? If not just restore it... PLEASE DON'T BAN ME! Sharkbate 01:51, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Edits Hey where do you go to see how many edits you have? ~~Bluehero~~ is your personal one. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 16:01, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Ok thanks ~~Bluehero~~ YouTube Account Hey, I see this Wiki has a YouTube account. Could I get the details, since I already have a few accounts on YouTube and there pretty big. And I mean big, I have a few videos that have more than a 110,000 viewers! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!] 17:01, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Club Penguin Events Someone needs to update the Club Penguin Events on the main page. The bullets about the christmas party starting and heat's christmas party should be deleted because they're both over. ~~Bluehero~~ Why was Heat's party even there?!? --[[User:Tigernose|'''TЙГЭPHO3Ь]] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 12:33, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Sk8itbot08 and Spider880 put it there, I don't know why it's there either. --Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 12:34, 31 December 2008 (UTC) events your right they do wwe fan 08 Categlories How do you add a page to a catagory? ~~Bluehero~~ Don't you mean Cate''gory''? --Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 17:49, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Yea I ment category, I just misspelled it lol. ~~Bluehero~~ Ok, To add a Category on a page just add Category: at the bottom of the page! --Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 17:53, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Ok Thanks! ~~Bluehero~~ Help! It's Happyface!!!! PLEASE HELP! CONTACT COMMUNITY@WIKIA.COM AND ASK FOR HAPPYFACE TO UNBLOCKED ON THE CLUB PENGUIN FANON,CPW, AND THE TECH DECK WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL NEED EVERYONE'S HELP!!! PLEASE,PLEASE, PLEASE! -- 00:17, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Why are you blocked? ~~Bluehero~~ I have a better idea! Lets start a petition and every one who signs in wants Happyface unblocked --Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie Not to be snarky, but did either of you bother checking the block log? Happy wasn't blocked at all. At least not here. 05:08, 1 January 2009 (UTC) It really is Happyface. Don't worry, I contacted them. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:42, 1 January 2009 (UTC) So is Happyface blocked or not? I'm confused. Teltu Talk 2 Da master of pie! Sanity Penguin! Sanity is back! If I was a sysop I could block right now! Ugh! I need that right to block people in this time of need! Destroy "Sainty Penguin"! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 18:27, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I don't think that's the real sanity penguin, it's probably just some fake. But I agree that he should be blocked. ~~Bluehero~~ Hmm, Do you think that that guy was telling the truth? About him being back? -- _Metalmanager_ 19:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) No, I think this is just some guy pretending to be sanity penguin since sanity penguin already quit club penguin. ~~Bluehero~~ Yeah, but I had to click on all of the pages he edited, and then rollback all of the pages he edited, and he typed like Walrus! Could this be Walrus? --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 22:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not quitting Ok, That Was A Test. and, Since TurtleShroom isn't quitting, i'm not. K Bye! -Abominable46 Latest pin found Its a Gingerbreadman. He is at the Ski Lodge's top floor. --Bigbird96 14:57, 5 January 2009 (UTC) We know... -- _Metalmanager_ 15:17, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ...Then how about you update it? Initiative should be intuitive, y'know... --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 15:19, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Mod site found! I found the Mod site !-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 17:32, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Wow... 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:49, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Cool or ''what!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 18:47, 9 January 2009 (UTC) What!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? How did you find it? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:37, 10 January 2009 (UTC) It was sort of accidental...--非常に巧妙なスパイ I don't know if that's the mod site. It only has two posts on it and they were made in march. ~~Bluehero~~ Igloo of the day I think IoftD would have to be scrapped. No point, we are in need of much more things, and if we don't update it soon enough it's nothing. And plus, who chooses them? Have you seen Isleen's igloo? You've got to put her one up surely. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 14:58, 12 January 2009 (UTC) What if the pics are just Featured Picture and Featured Igloo? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:25, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I think that maybe we should take of the igloo of the day and the picture of the day because there only changed maybe once a month. ~~Bluehero~~ Elite Puffles For some reason we have a page for all the elite puffles and seperate pages for about half of them. I think we should delete the individual pages and just add the info on those pages to the elite puffles page. What do you guys think? ~~Bluehero~~ Yeah..I Agree. -Metalmanager HELP! This is Sk8rbluscat's grandma's IP address, because he is blocked and his IP is blocked. Sorry I couldn't get on sooner. I was blocked at home. -- 01:50, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Mwa Mwa Penguin Do you guys think we should delete the Mwa Mwa Penguin page since it's just something people do for pretend and not an official thing on club penguin? ~~Bluehero~~ No, just move it to the Club Penguin Wiki or Archive namespace... --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 19:28, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Ok. ~~Bluehero~~ Well, Not Archive, the Pet Shop was full today, and when I got in, there were like 132 Mwa Mwa penguins! And I think it should be moved to the fanon. It would make a great HQA over on the Fanon! -Metal Well I don't know if it should be moved to fanon since it's not fiction. ~~Bluehero~~ Still, it is ''made up by someone, like you said, it's not official. -Meta...Well you know who it is! I know who made up mwa mwa penguins. message me on my page to know- User:Unknown4 Serious Topic "2002 or 2005?" - Week 34 Any references about CP opened in 2005? Really CP opened in 2002. And closed in 2004 (replaced with penguin chat 3). CP returned on October 24, 2005. Old CP is really called Club Penguin. It is the same as new CP on August 22, 2005 (Which beta started). I thought CP wasn't close in 2004. and I thought that PC3 is FAKE 2531 IS real! But after October 2008 her name is changed to "July" because her name has no letters. ROOMS OF CP IN 2002-2004 *Town *Coffee Shop *Book Room *Night Club *Dance Lounge *Gift Shop *Plaza (No snow forts. If you walk to the right of the town, You'll go to plaza) (I think Pet Shop and Pizza Parlor cannot be entered. Because it is opened in early 2006 *Dock (I don't know more about western Club Penguin because 2531 showed me only eastern. But i know this because Town have left path too!) References I DON'T HAVE A PENGUIN! I THINK I WILL MAKE ONE TOMORROW! I know about the rooms because I see this April Fools 2004 by 2531. But I can't show you anymore because many people clamed that it's fake so she deleted the vid. And I don't know 2531's YouTube name. I HOPE THIS IS FINAL WEEK! User talk:Teesam -- 15:39, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Club Penguin was NOT around in 2002-2004! You don't have any actual proof!The CP team never said anything about Club Penguin being around then. Penguin Chat started in 2005 and there was no club penguin before that. ~~Bluehero~~ The only thing that was around in 2002 and 2004. Look below: It goes Experimental Penguins, Then Snow Blasters, then Penguin Chat, then Club Penguin. *Experimental Penguins: 1999 - 2001 *Snow Blasters: 2002 - 2003 *Penguin Chat: 2004 - 2005 *Club Penguin: 2005 - Present day -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 11:57, 14 February 2009 (UTC) There's no Snow Blasters 18:05, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Igloo of the day I just want to point out that the Igloo of the day hasn't been changed in a long time.JUst sayin'.[:-)--[:-)--Lovebirds211 01:32, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Yea, I kinda think it should be deleted. ~~Bluehero~~ Vandalizers Man, whats up with all these vandalizers today? Theres been like 10. ~~Bluehero~~ :I know, I don't get it. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 22:15, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Haven't heard of any vandals today. Then again I'm not on much. Oh and remember to add them to VandalWatch. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 22:17, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Blog Hey I think it would be cool if we made a cp wiki blog! what do you think? --[[User:Teltu|TeltuTalk 2 Da master of pie!]] 21:58, 10 February 2009 (UTC)Teltu Um, why would we need a blog? ~~Bluehero~~ Group I think we have to group pages! Like CP Trainer, Penguin Storm, WPE Pro must be in same article "Trainer". Penguin Chat 1,2,3 must be in "Penguin Chat". Treetop fort, Mega Whale, Backstage and other rooms in "The Party" series must be in "The Party". I post this idea because sometimes i can't find the thing i want. Merging? No, We don't do it that much, if there's an LQA for a page that's not needed, we merge it with the page explaining what group it's in, then delete it. Then again, we don't need to do that to every page. I see your idea and your point, but, it would just be too complicated. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 18:48, 14 February 2009 (UTC) QUITS Please nobody else quit, how many had quited till now? Ratonbat 21:46, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Update home page!!!! For pete's sake, someone needs to update the home page every now and then! It gets preety annoying!! [:-)--Lovebirds211 17:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Snow Blasters is fake What's the reference? Snow Blasters is 100% fake! Why MetalManager said this? Show me at least 1''' website said about snow blasters. And at leaset '''1 picture(s)-- 15:17, 28 February 2009 (UTC) It was GOING to be real! It didn't get made before Experimental Penguins shut down. I saw one of the Rocketsnail Archives and one game said Snowblasters (Coming Soon) so don't say it's 100% fake! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 15:20, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Ok. Not 100. So it's 80% fake! Because no one said about snow blasters. And it maybe not one of the Club Penguin growth talk to me! -- 15:44, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Let me go and get a picture to prove it's real. --'Metalmanager The ' 14:17, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Color or Colour I think we should spell color how it's spelled in the clothing catalog because that seems like the fairest way to do it. It just confuses users to have it spelled different ways in different articles. Since this is the ''Club Penguin Wiki, I think we should spell it how it's spelled on club penguin. What do you guys think? ~~Bluehero~~ Bluehero, I already spoke to you about this, if it's spelled colour on any page other than the clothing catalog, then you can't change it to color, then again if it's color, you can't change it to colour. --'Metalmanager The ' 14:15, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, I guess that's the fairest way to do it. But I still think it's confusing to have it spelled two different ways on different pages. ~~Bluehero~~ Since you gave me an edit conflict I'm going to reply to the previous message: Simpler? No one said it would be "simple". This is a global wide wiki, anyone from anywhere can edit it, which is why this shouldn't be a huge problem. Let's just LEAVE IT NOW! --'Metalmanager The ' 14:24, 3 March 2009 (UTC) DO NOT LEAVE IT! -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 18:02, 5 March 2009 (UTC) CP Wiki is the silliest and worst wiki on Wikia!! (No offense) This is Club Penguin Wiki. Not Club Penguin Uncyclopedia. So stop making funny stuff Making users famous In other wikis (Include wikipedia), Users are counted as a user. Not a famous penguin. See Dancing Penguin article. It also said about a user named "Dancing Penguin". It's not fair. But if i make a user on wikipedia as the same name as famous people, I am not aloud to put my user in the main namespace. And i also not aloud to make redirect page to my user. Funny pictures I think funny pictures page must be deleted. And put funny pics into their user pages. Templates I see that templates some are small and some are large. And templates have the silly phrases like "SENSEI IS NOW JEALOUS!!" or "This user resides in Australia! Mate!". Look at Wikipedia (I know this isn't wikipedia), There is NO Jumbo Userboxes. Forums and newsletters I don't like this idea. Because this is not a blog or webboard. But it's OK to make current events. Block #Request. In Wikipedia or other wikis WILL NOT BLOCK IF THEY REQUEST #Lying. This reason is very very stupid! They maybe have the correct data! So don't block for lying. #Block Forever:It's not fair to get blocked forever! I think you must decrease blocks! Instead of 2 weeks change to 1 day. Instead of 3 months change to 1 week. Instead of 1 year change to 2 weeks. Instead of forever change to 1 month. User talk:Teesam-- 11:25, 6 March 2009 (UTC) One thing...YOU'RE BASING ON WIKIPEDIA! This wiki is for kids, you're thinking of making it all completley for adults! Yeah, we want to look professional, but it's kids playing Club penguin, not adults from wikipedia. So, actually, this wiki is fine, and not silly, it's just based on the viewers thoughts, and our viewers are kids. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 11:31, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Ok. Can you tell why it is like this?-- 11:36, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Because Club penguin is for kids! You said "Get rid of all the funny stuff"...THAT WILL MAKE THIS WIKI BORING! No one will come if it's boring! And, Dancing Penguin is a famous penguin in Club Penguin, and the name of a user. The templates are fine, I made the SENSEI IS NOW JEALOUS one and everybody likes it. We need to be able to block for any amount of time, our forums are for professional use and fan use (e.g Rockhopper spotting) and this wiki is NOT silly, nor is it the worst! And do you even play club penguin? Because if you don't, you have no right to judge something you have no idea about. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 11:38, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah club penguin wiki and club penguin is for kids, not for boring peole like you (Teesam)--Ratonbat 19:24, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Update this page now *New free items: Small St. Pat's Day Hat in Coffee Shop *New pin: "Lucky Coin" at Ski Hill --I'm Big Bird! Say something! 08:08, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Woo Hoo Ratonbat has a new signature! My new signature is awsome, THX metalmanager, for creating it! Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 15:15, 14 March 2009 (UTC) User:Ratonbat Quit Maybe Hey, i think ill maybe quit, im being alone, my only true friend is metalmanager, and TomasBat (which is my brother). I´ll maybe quit, maybe. Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 22:37, 14 March 2009 (UTC) METALMANAGER HEY METAL CAME BACK!!!!! Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 21:52, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Awards Could sombody please mention the The Sith Cub Awards in the "Announcements" section of the home page? Thanks, --[[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] 11:57, 21 March 2009 (UTC) User box Can someone do me a userbox that says: this user has played penguin chat 3, andput an image of penguin chat 3?--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 20:59, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Yowuza Quit Yowuza has quit, look at his user page.--CatZip888 18:19, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I am quitting For now, it's bye. --Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! 15:04, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Blue propeller cap the blue propeller cap can no loger be found at the mine update the front page ~Brendan7195 USERBOXES SEE THIS. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 21:55, 8 April 2009 (UTC) No more Shrkbate! Sharkbate has quited!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 01:34, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Ok October 24 2005 Ok CP made in 2005!!!!!!!!!! From now lets boycott 2002-2005 videos or blogs! 2531's vid is fake! But he/she uploaded on January 10 2005. Probably he/she is CP creator. He/she also have only ONE clubpenguin video User talk:Teesam -- 09:41, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Ok 24/10/05 2531's vid probably fake -- 09:42, 16 April 2009 (UTC) AWARDS Can someone advertie my awards on the front page please User:Ced1214/Ced1214's AWARDS--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 10:55, 17 April 2009 (UTC) plz Join everybody! plz join my anti quitters sociaty! heres the link: User:Ratonbat/Anti quitters sociaty. --Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 20:33, 17 April 2009 (UTC) main page thing! can somebody put that agent penguins will be payed evrey month!more info¨here:http://community.clubpenguin.com/blog/2009/04/penguins-getting-paid.php.--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 00:54, 21 April 2009 (UTC) We need good luck! we need good luck, Gsnap maybe will not survive an accident, she wants luck, so plz sign Here Club Penguin wiki is Awesome Hey guys (people), I would like to say that this wiki is awesome!!!! -- 12:09, 26 April 2009 (UTC) (Bluscat IP address) Look! Look!: --Merbat Talk to me! 00:13, 2 May 2009 (UTC) IOTM GUYS FROM NOW ON I WILL DO THE IGLOO OF THE MONTH--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 11:15, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Write here if you dont approve Party of 1000 days Hey, can anyone please put these words on the Announcements section? 'Crazy Chopper is holding a party on May 16th, 2009 to celebrate his penguin, Ben Fletch, becoming 1000 days old! Time: 8:30-9:00 GMT Server: Ice Box Place: Book Room-8:30-8:40 My igloo-8:40-8:50 Night Club-8:50-9:00 Crazy Chopper 17:27, 5 May 2009 (UTC) can someone...? can someone put at the announcments section that my bday party will be hel at the 9th of may!plz! and put a link to it!Merbat Talk to me! 22:34, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Can someone... Can someoneput at the Promotional Announcements section, that im now a rollbacker!thx!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 22:41, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I would do it for both of you, but I'm not a Sysop. =( --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 22:49, 5 May 2009 (UTC) well.. is the box creator real or not? Some say he is, some say he is not--seahorseruler http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ 00:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) What do you think? Should we have polls on the main page? We could change them every week or month. What do you think? i think its a great idea!--Wanna know me? |So u have a question! 19:21, 12 May 2009 (UTC) quitting for a while Brendan7195 has taken a break from the wiki Just a reminder! Can someone put into the announcements that there's a new better igloos catalog? Thanks! =) Double 22 21:10, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I'm so happy for you! Glad that your not going to die, that would be so sad! Abercrombie & Fitch 22:37, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Bye! bye, i quit forever! (see reason at my userpage). I'll still be at the wikia i created. --' Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 23:09, 26 May 2009 (UTC) im back its 24keyser ive returned you may know me as super24daisy user:super24daisy JavaScript - Not Working JavaScript does not work for me on Wikias, allthough it works on other sites. Does this happenen to you too? --!!!STAFF AND FIFTEEN!!! [[User_talk:Staffan15|You can't invent something without testing it .]] 12:25, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Now, it works =) --Staffan15 [[User_talk:Staffan15|You can't invent something without testing it .]] 12:29, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Erm... Apologies. Whoever is the admin of this wiki, please learn how to administrate! I have been trying to edit pages to change spelling errors and add other information I feel is needed, but half of the pages have been protected! I would recommened the admins to give people the freedom of acutually saying "I am a great editor of the CpW" because currently, I know another test account of Billybob, which is the one he uses to take pictures for the blog. But lo and Behold, its protected! Count Spoldig 21:45, 9 June 2009 (UTC) This wiki is being administrated fine. Do you know that we've had severe vandal attacks from these vandals called "Walruses" for the past month? That is why most of the pages are protected. They've proxied, hacked, and have done severe vandalism. A list of their sockpuppets are here. --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 21:51, 9 June 2009 (UTC) I recon were acually better admins than wikia staff when you see what weve been through... It's Back! You may want to put into the announcements that...... The Soccer Pitch is back!!!Double 22 22:55, 17 June 2009 (UTC) =Nonsense Club Penguin Fanon Wiki!= A new relative of the Club Penguin Wiki has been made! The | Nonsense Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is a sub-wiki of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, and it needs more editors to increase its popularity! Please edit it, but first read its main mage!--◔ChordSectorθ◕ 00:26, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Announcements! Announcements! Announcements! SO many announcements today in the blog! Here are some of them- Music Jam 2009 was announced, Ruby and the Ruby is coming back to the stage, new rooms are coming out soon, DJ3K upgrades and soon, you'll be able to meet the Sensei! (And I mean get a background from him because nearly all of you have met him). Please if you can put these on the announcements. From Double 22 11:01, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Announcements! Announcements! Announcements! SO many announcements today in the blog! Here are some of them- Music Jam 2009 was announced, Ruby and the Ruby is coming back to the stage, new rooms are coming out soon, DJ3K upgrades and soon, you'll be able to meet the Sensei! (And I mean get a background from him because nearly all of you have met him). Please if you can put these on the announcements. From Double 22 11:02, 22 June 2009 (UTC) NEW ROOM THERE IS GONNA BE A NEW ROOM COMIN', PLEASE POST THIS ON THE MAIN PAGE! 6/22/09 3:56PM (PST) ~Zooman98 U should close down this freaking site & get a life! Russian One I take that back. Written Lies 02:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I know everyone here hates me but I just wanted to ponit out that you should mention that only Ninjas can meet Sensei on the front page. Written Lies 10:08, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I fixed that problem --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 10:10, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Rockhopper's Plants Didn't they all go away after the Adventure Party? Written Lies 11:06, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Music Jam 2009 It should be announced that Music Jam 2009 will be from July 17-26. Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 16:56, 3 July 2009 (UTC) UPDATE MAIN PAGE!!! Peoples u should update the cp stuff 2 say a new penguin style came out on the 3/7/2009!!!--Salteroi 06:44, 5 July 2009 (UTC) IMPORTANT ANNOUNSMENT I HAVE QUIT THE REASON IS ON MY USER PAGE --Salteroi 11:48, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Latvian CPW! You will want to put the Latvian CPW on the front page! Link - http://lv.clubpenguin.wikia.com/ Done. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 18:13, 16 July 2009 (UTC) The new walrus attacks are so scary! Will it help if I get ride of my puffles? I could starve them so they run away! Then I wont get your puffle is hungry postcards. New Free Item Please add this new free item to the Main Page and Pin pages Green Headphones It is found in the Cove during Music Jam '09 Dan Cahill 08:56, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Dan Cahill Inactive Hi, I'm going on holidays and I'll be inactive. Here are some details: *From when:21st of july *Till when:4th of augoust *Will i edit a bit: Yes, I'll try to edit with my dad's computer job (which is very slow), but don't think I'll edit 50 edits per day like i do everyday, maybe 2 per day... Well, cya!--Ratonbat 12:54, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Inactive Hi, I'm going on holidays and I'll be inactive. Here are some details: *From when:21st of july *Till when:4th of augoust *Will i edit a bit: Yes, I'll try to edit with my dad's computer job (which is very slow), but don't think I'll edit 50 edits per day like i do everyday, maybe 2 per day... Well, cya!--Ratonbat 12:54, 18 July 2009 (UTC) (UTC) -- 18:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Above What is he talking about? Hes just saying random stuff about nothing... What does it mean? Plz someone tell me. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 17:01, 18 July 2009 (UTC) New page I will make a new page about acronyms being used in Clubpenguin if thats ok. I wont make it until this is approved. Dan Cahill 22:30, 19 July 2009 (UTC)Dan Cahill I wouldn't - no offense. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 08:33, 20 July 2009 (UTC) May I ask why? The page is just about like: LOL = Laugh out loud or Iggy = Igloo Dan Cahill 08:44, 20 July 2009 (UTC)Dan Cahill Maybe... but that's no JUST CP.... though maybe. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Could someone delete me off the promotional announcements? Thank you. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 20:04, 22 July 2009 (UTC) DEATH TO STR00DEL. TEAR DOWN THE WALL OF SHAME! BRING BACK JOEYAA!!!!!!!!!!!1 Just saying - it says.... "The Music Jam was over." Shouln't that be "The Music Jam is over?" Just saying. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 18:03, 28 July 2009 (UTC) What the Heck? Not trying to be mean to users but why is gamgee igloo igloo of the month? It only has 2 puffles! What? Is the Ben poll a little unnessecary?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 00:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :See the debate on the Shout Box. Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) ::Where?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 00:47, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::Wait, never mind. More news will come soon. --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) Something happening. AND IT'S BIG!! The new newspaper came out today and here's Gary's solution: HE"S GOING TO LIFT CLUB PENGUIN OUT OF THE WATER! There will be a new party called the festival of flight: August 14-18. And after all this there's STILL going to be a water party. Also the new color is AQUA! D22 (with a ouble in the middle 07:46, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Items on CP Billybob said the next free item is the propeller hat and the next new member item is the jetback. Just wanted to let you guys know. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 04:57, 12 August 2009 (UTC) IMPORTANT! Club Penguin Wiki:Archived Pages has been deleted. I think the link The Archives should now be removed off the front page. Can someone please do something about this? Thank you. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 02:20, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Fixed that. ';)' --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!''']] 02:24, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you =D! --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 02:25, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Good thing I have 100 edits! put the award on my user page.--Bang jan who rocks 13:45, 19 August 2009 (UTC)